<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want to love you by sankazuku (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328516">I want to love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sankazuku'>sankazuku (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Riding, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sankazuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For more than months, Kazu has been relying on Omi a little more than usual. It started as a one time thing before Kazu kept on relying on the dorm’s chef in releasing his sexual frustrations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Omi/Miyoshi Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want to love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He opened the door, a sigh subconsciously escaping his lips. The sun was already setting and he never felt more tired after what happened earlier this noon. Setting aside his shoes, he walked over to the lounge before getting a glimpse of brown as the scent of freshly baked scones greeted him before the man who made them could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down on the couch as he dove into his thoughts. He's miraculously lucky no one else was in the lounge. He doesn't want anyone else to see him like this. Gloomy, melancholic, and just basically down. If someone else were to see him like this, they would most likely worry about it. He never wanted anyone to really fuss about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can handle it myself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, lying to himself. But still, the man who stood at the kitchen snapped him out, greeting him with a warm “Welcome back” as he set a plate of scones on the table next to the blond. “Have some scones.” he added, patting Kazunari’s back, who was slouching on where he sat. “It might help cheer you up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari tore off a chunk as Omi went back to the kitchen to prepare the rest of the batch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was amazing as always</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kazunari thought to himself, the single piece truly helped in lifting up his mood, even just a little. For more than months, Kazu has been relying on Omi a little more than usual. It started as a one time thing before Kazu kept on relying on the dorm’s chef in releasing his sexual frustrations. Omi, who has always happily agreed to help him out, has always done it gently. With his soft lingering touches that hovers through every crevice of his body and his tongue that slowly explored him, every moment spent with Omi on the sheets have always given him bliss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The greed inside of him wanted to feel it more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The greed inside of him wanted more of it. As if the love inside of him grew more fonder…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kazunari? Are you okay?" Omi asked, waving his hand in front of the other guy's field of vision. Kazunari averted his gaze as he stammered. “Yeah, I’m totes fine…” He let out a laugh that slowly faded when Omi took a seat beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don’t really want to step in your boundary but well…” Omi’s concern towards Kazunari became even clearer with the tone of his voice, when he seemingly held back when he was about to rub Kazunari’s back for comfort. “Omi...” Kazunari reached for the other man’s shoulder, rubbing it three times, burying his face in his chest for a split second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi grabbed his arm, when the blond let go of his touch, as he knew that he would immediately leave after. “Kazunari, are you sure about this?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari only nodded before Omi let go of his hand, as Kazunari left the dorms. Omi breathed out a sigh as he cleaned up in the kitchen, and placed the scones in the fridge for the others to eat. He didn’t have to cook dinner for tonight since it was Tsuzuru’s turn to cook. With that in mine, he took a quick shower before heading out to a familiar building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~`~`~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the message that pinged on his phone earlier, he walked to the front desk before heading to the halls filled with doors leading to hotel rooms, some of which are currently used by God knows who. But when he climbed up the stairs and looked at some of the signs on the doors before his eyes landed on the one Kazunari sent on the text.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sent a text to Kazunari, notifying his arrival as the door unlocked minutes later, when a hand hastily pulled him inside, locking it before Kazunari clashed his lips with Omi's. He wraps his arms around Omi's shoulder as Omi wraps his around Kazunari's waist, sloppy sounds filling every corner of the room inside the insulated walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond desperately gazed at the other as Omi unbuttons Kazunari’s pants before lightly caressing the aching bulge under his boxers that throbbed when Omi tugged his waist closer to his. Earning a moan from Kazunari, he continued caressing it before letting his fingers thread along it lightly as he continued to enter Kazunari’s mouth with his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, Kazunari wrapped his legs around the other’s waist who carried him effortlessly to the side of the perfectly arranged bed that they know will get ruined later. Their conscience felt heavy at that part but they have their own situation that they needed to do right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips separated with a breathy moan as they shared their feverish gazes before Omi carefully tugged Kazunari’s pants with both of his hands completely, before removing his boxers that completely freed his dick. Omi's hand ghosted over the other's throbbing length as his other arm wrapped around the artist's body that waned in comparison to his'.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no. That's not what Omi wanted.His hands trailed farther down as his fingers slowly threaded downwards as his fingers felt hard plastic sticking out of Kazunari's hole. His head sunk down to the other's chest, kissing the pale surface before blowing to it softly that sent a chill in Kazunari, making his toes curl at the sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He murmured "Your eagerness makes me want to do you more." With that, he pushed a small button and the vibrator inside Kazunari's ass bursted to life as the man gasped, wrapping his arms around Omi in order to get a hold of something. But it didn't just end at that. Omi pushed the toy deeper, earning a loud moan from the one below him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari started moaning out the other's name as Omi kept on thrusting the vibrator in and out. In and out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>In and out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The movement is just as repetitive as the way Kazunari kept on moaning out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Omi, Omi, Omi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Omi asked, thrusting the toy in an </span>
  <em>
    <span>agonizing </span>
  </em>
  <span>slow pace, that produced some squirmish noises from the dominated man despite halting the vibrations it produced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wa… I…. I want to..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to yearn for you. I want to see you with me. I want your soft gaze and your light touch like how a person looks at the person they love endearingly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari never realized that he closed his eyes until before he opened them to look at the man on top of him. His flushed gaze looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi's expression can be described as shock with his gaping mouth and widened eyes that slowly watered. Kazunari was startled when tears formed at the face in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Omi?" One of the hands that hung on Omi's shoulder gently caressed the scar on his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I was…" Omi's hand that wrapped around the smaller boy caressed Kazunari's face in return, before He grazed his nose to Kazunari's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to love you too…" He whispered, pulling the vibrator completely, leaving Kazunari's hole empty and throbbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Omi." Kazunari whimpered. "I also...."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Also..?" A finger slid inside the lubricated walls. Kazunari exhaled before muttering his wish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to ride you like. now…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~'~'~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat on Omi's lap, his lubed length fit snugly between Kazunari's cleft. Grinding forward and backward is already making him insane already, Omi's dick is already driving him insane along with his own dick that brushes along Omi's calloused fingers every time he presses his hips forwards. Omi rose up from the bed as he let go of the blond's dick before cupping the other's asscheeks with his palms. Kazunari mistook that as a sign to rise when Omi pushed his cheeks together, grinding against the </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> length that is in between it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi groaned on Kazunari's chest when Kazunari hanged his arms around the other once more. That's when he rose Kazunari up, lining his hole to his dick. Omi gazed upwards, meeting Kazunari's gaze as he dragged his nose down Kazunari's linea. Kazunari inched downwards, as Omi both widened his cheeks and lined his length to his hole when the head finally pushed inside, making Kazunari gasp. Omi then positioned his hand around Kazunari's waist as he guided him downward. Kazunari's breath became more shaky the more the length pushed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the length was fully in, he relished the sensation that made him feel full as he tried to push himself downwards, trying to see how much more he could take. Omi leaned closer, sealing the distance with a deep kiss that lasted for moments before Kazunari rose up slowly, the wet, slithering sound echoed in the room along with his sweet moans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When only the head was inside once again, he sunk downwards, but it was far more faster than what Omi anticipated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Kazunari lost his breath as Omi's length pushed farther. It took them by shock, as they sat still in their position for a moment, sharing their shaky breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you still move?" Omi asked with concern as the other nodded, his hazy dazed gazd avoided eye-contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rose once again, before sinking at a speed he's satisfied with. He rode Omi at a pace he's comfortable with. Omi in turn hummed with his head on Kazunari's nook making Kazunari shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, Kazunari picked up the pace, his dick swinging up and down, up and down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>up and down</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when all of a sudden, Omi thrusted up, meeting halfway with Kazunari as he grinded down, gasping in pleasure as Omi licked a spot in Kazunari's neck. "Can I?" Omi asked, and Kazunari hurriedly nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit down hard and Kazunari moaned both in pain and pleasure. Omi's teeth sank deeper, not deep enough to draw blood, but deep enough and long enough to leave a hickey as he sucked it hard enough before licking the spot once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omi lifted Kazunari by the hips, as he thrusted in more, as Kazunari followed along, chasing for release, as their moans and the sound of their skin slapping together echoed in the room's walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazunari was the first to cum, with his teary eyes shot open, his back arched backwards with Omi's quick hands preventing him from falling to the bed. Kazunari spurts out his load on both of their torsos as he keeps on riding Omi, waiting for his release.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Omi came</span> <span>hard, his cum spurting deep inside Kazunari as he felt himself being filled by the slick semen that burst inside of him. Omi kept his dick deep inside Kazunari, letting all of his load deep inside the other before pulling out slowly.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, they never break their eye-contact until they went in for one last kiss. It was sweet, tender, loving, and caring. Omi placed his hands higher on the artist's back, pulling him in a tight hug before sinking down in the soft mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their uneven breaths resonated in the room before Kazunari buried himself in Omi's chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, Omimi." He muttered, kissing Omi's chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too, Kazunari." Omi replied, his one arm pulling Kazunari closer and the other stroking his hair. He laid his head on the fluffy blond locks as they lull each other to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The lack of KazuOmi content disgusts me/j. Also happy birthday to Omi Fushimi and Omi Fushimi exclusively.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>